


Магия трости

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Maledom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Чувства Румпельштильцхена, когда Белль снова попыталась исцелить его поцелуем истинной любви.





	Магия трости

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто хотел, чтобы у этого размазни и тряпки наконец-то бомбануло, и он дал ей пендаля. Простите за то, что автор изъясняется, как быдло. Это не мешает ему писать вполне литературным языком.
> 
> ЗА РУМПЕЛЬШТИЛЬЦХЕНА!!!

Он весь трепетал, когда его касались ее горячие алые губы. Благодарил судьбу за то, что позволила снова оказаться рядом с ней. Такой прекрасной, влюбленной в него, доброй, отзывчивой девушкой... О, ее шелковые благоухающие цветами волосы, нежная кожа, которой так хотелось касаться... Сколько же любви и нежности они пробуждали в нем... Сколько спящих, давно забытых чувств поднимали с самого дна отчаявшейся одинокой души...  
Белль почему-то отстранилась, разорвав волшебный поцелуй. Румпельштильцхен вновь потянулся к ее жарким губам, не в силах совладать с напавшим на него чарующим наваждением. Он не замечал ничего вокруг - лишь она одна осталась для него во всем мире.  
\- Почему не работает? - нахмурилась девушка, непонимающе глядя на Темного.  
\- Что не работает? - эхом откликнулся Румпель, все еще пребывая в сладостных грезах.  
\- Поцелуй Истинной Любви не снимает чары...  
Эти слова привели мага в сознание. Пьянящее наваждение спало, обнажая старую боль. Отнять у себя могущество он бы никому не позволил. Особенно сопливой девчонке, даже не понимающей, каковы его цели и мотивы. Она совсем не знала его. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, когда они встретились снова после долгих десятилетий разлуки. Любовь... Ее глупой наивной любви он не дал бы снова превратить его в жалкого беспомощного труса. Не дал тогда... Не даст и сейчас.  
\- Помнишь, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз, дорогуша? - зашипел он, прижимая ее к стене и до боли сжимая хрупкое женское плечо.  
Белль ахнула, когда его рука переползла ей на бедро, приподнимая короткое платьице.  
\- Я тебя отпустил, - вкрадчиво продолжал Румпель, по-хозяйски поглаживая ее хорошенькие ножки. - Хотя мог оставить в темнице. Я был к тебе так снисходителен. А ведь ты до сих пор моя. Ты моя навеки.  
Трость подцепила трусики, показавшиеся из-под задравшегося платья, и плавно стянула вниз. Белль вспыхнула от такой наглой, напористой бесцеремонности, но не посмела сказать ни слова.  
«Ты совсем не изменился! Ты по-прежнему остался чудовищем!» - кричали ее осуждающе-обиженные глаза.  
Темный усмехнулся и, сорвав с ее пухлых губ настойчивый поцелуй, рывком развернул ее лицом к стене, вцепляясь в густые, шикарные волосы.  
\- Знай свое место, дорогуша, - прошипел он прежде, чем ягодицы девушки обжег сильный, с оттяжкой, удар трости.  
Белль вскрикнула, подпрыгнув от неожиданности. Она не могла ожидать такого... Она ведь хотела ему добра, хотела, чтобы ее любовь победила проклятье! А он пожелал остаться чудовищем!  
Созерцая напротив его оскаленную ухмылку, девушка взвизгивала от каждого удара, вертясь и извиваясь. И этим только распаляя его возбужденную ярость.  
Румпельштильцхен был рад наконец приструнить эту нахальную девицу, всегда смевшую с ним пререкаться. Лезть ему в самую душу, нагло требовать ответа на вопросы, которые любой другой бы просто побоялся задать. Так пусть получает сполна за свое праздное любопытство! Пусть удары трости обжигают ее юную, прекрасную попку! Пусть визжит и стонет, как наказанная служанка! Нерадивая, вздорная, своенравная служанка!  
Темный выпустил из пальцев ее волосы, отстраняясь и переводя дыхание. Он совсем не устал от яростных резких движений. Дело было в другом...  
Едва Белль вздохнула свободно, осознав, что пытка закончилась, как оказалась опрокинутой на стол. Выпоротая, с похабно раздвинутыми ногами, зареванная и растрепанная... Румпельштильцхен залюбовался ей. Девушка чувствовала, как он пристраивается между ее ног, как его руки грубо мнут ее нежные груди... Неужели он мало ее унизил? Чем она заслужила... такое?  
\- Я неправильно тебя использовал, дорогуша, - ухмыльнулся Темный, хватая ее за горло и заставляя выгнуться. - Ты создана совсем не для уборки и стирки. Мне стоило понять это раньше.  
Белль ждала боли, ждала, что он рывком ворвется в нее, показывая, что она ему принадлежит. Давая понять, что она его вещь, его служанка, что обязана терпеть все, что он станет с ней делать...  
\- Оближи, - усмехнулся Румпель, поднося к ее губам трость.  
Растерявшись, девушка с покорностью исполнила требуемое. Что он задумал? Неужели он снова...  
\- Старательнее, - ехидно подначивал Темный, глядя на то, как ее алые губки обхватывают трость, а язычок скользит по ней, чтобы только ему угодить. Никакой поцелуй любви не мог быть слаще этой покорности. Этого всецелого подчинения. Любовь отнимала самое дорогое. Заставляла быть слабым. Вести себя глупо. Если он и был готов принять в себе любовь... То это была только любовь к сыну. И никакие вздорные служанки не стоили того, чтобы потерять могущество, а вместе с этим и навсегда закрыть себе путь к нему.  
Когда трость перестала терзать припухшие губы, Белль вздохнула с облегчением. Но почти тут же ощутила, как та проникла между ног, заставляя испытывать ноющую боль. О, это было куда хуже всего, что Темный сделал с ней прежде... Уж лучше бы он вошел в нее сам!  
Девушка скулила и хныкала, когда он двигал в ней тростью, борясь с желанием оттолкнуть его и убежать как можно дальше отсюда. Но куда она могла убежать? От Темного, которому принадлежала... Она была связана сделкой. Но ведь не думала же она тогда, что он станет делать с ней такое!  
Румпельштильцхен испытывал истинное наслаждение, глядя на ее послушное, молчаливое согласие с этой унизительной экзекуцией. Она думала, что сможет исправить чудовище... Хотя даже не попыталась его понять... Глупая, самонадеянная девица. И почему он не выпорол ее хорошенько еще тогда!  
Она выгибалась и дрожала так невинно-развратно, что Темный едва мог перед ней устоять. Когда-нибудь она будет стонать, ощущая в себе его... А он будет входить в ее влажную теплоту, обволакивающую со всех сторон так тесно и крепко... Но не сейчас. Не сегодня. Она пока не заслужила.  
\- Оденься, - бросил он ей, наконец отстранившись и отойдя в тень, чтобы она не заметила его возбуждения.  
Белль с облегчением поняла - все кончено. Дрожа, она слезла со стола, вставая на трясущиеся ноги. Она была готова расплакаться от унижения и обиды.  
Румпель подошел к ней. Поправил край платья, огладил бедро, положил на талию ладони. И поцеловал в затылок, не то покровительственно, не то с нежностью. Проклятое чудовище... Как она в нем ошиблась! Как же он был ужасен! Злой, жестокий, грубый! Готовый променять любовь на власть!  
\- Надеюсь, ты усвоила урок, дорогуша, - ухмыльнулся Темный. Она выдохнула, ощутив, как близко он к ней подобрался. Как его губы почти касаются ее уха. Между ног почему-то болезненно заныло. И это явно было совсем не последствие его своеобразного «наказания»... - А если нет - то мы повторим...


End file.
